1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tools used to service clutch assemblies, most particularly so-called "overrun" clutch assemblies (often referred to as "overdrive") found on automatic transmissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,269 relates to a quick change collet that is used to hold a workpiece in a machine (for example, a lathe), and a specialized collet removing tool for removing the quick change collet from the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,266 relates to a rapid positioning and clamping apparatus that is disclosed as facilitating assembly and disassembly operations on the clutch piston assembly of automatic transmission clutch units, as well as other articles of work.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,699 relates to an automatic transmission spring compressing tool that is said to be adaptable to a great number of makes of automatic transmissions, thereby lowering the investment expenses of automobile repair shops.